


Pretty.

by bloodweb



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, First Kiss, I have no idea where this is going, I'm just in love and I want to gush about him, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Season 1 Oswald, gender neutral reader, kinda vague in places, reader is taller than Os, will likely never describe reader's appearance or genitalia to keep this as universal as possible, yeah theres gonna be porn just wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodweb/pseuds/bloodweb
Summary: You work at Fish Mooney's night club. Oswald catches your eye.--Reader is gender neutral, taller than Oswald, and very keen to dominate the fuck out of him. Tags will update as this progresses, leave suggestions in the comments and I might work them in!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle drizzle washed over the streets of Gotham, pattering against your umbrella as you made your way to Mooney’s Nightclub. The neon lights and beams from passing cars lit up the puddles that drowned the ground beneath your feet, the rumbling sound of traffic an odd comfort in the gloomy evening.

  


You’d begun working at the nightclub about a month ago and you were finding yourself gladder and gladder that you’d taken the leap and applied. Ms. Mooney was as intimidating as she was beautiful and your breath had caught in your throat when she smiled and told you the job was yours, her delicate fingers trailing the edge of a crystal glass filled with liquor worth more than a month's rent. You were paid well, and if you kept your nose clean you were safe enough waiting tables and tending the bar.

  


Plus, you got to sneak peeks at her umbrella boy.

  


He’d caught your eye immediately, this awkward little thing always dressed in a neat suit and with his hair so artfully styled into something painfully emo. He followed Ms. Mooney around like a sick puppy, big green eyes filled with a mixture of admiration and acrimony, though he always schooled his expression and demeanor into something so submissive that no one ever took notice. Under all the pretty clothing and sickly-sweet murmurs of “Yes Ms. Mooney, No Ms. Mooney.” was something twisted, you could see it every time the woman’s back was turned and he would scowl at the back of her head, something cruel bubbling just under the surface of his pretty pale skin.

  


It was intoxicating.

  


Keeping your eyes off him was a difficult task, you had to make an effort to keep your attention on the club’s patrons, keep yourself from putting your chin in your hands and watching him stroke Ms. Mooney’s ego all evening. He only had eyes for her and it made your stomach twist in jealousy, your mind conjuring a scenario where it was _you_ that held that emerald gaze, _you_ that he trailed after, seeking approval.

  


Before your thoughts could drift further, you were shaken from your reverie by the sudden arrival of the nightclub doors in your field of vision. Sighing, you entered the building, tucking your umbrella away in a stand and quickly changing out of your damp coat and into the neatly pressed uniform you’d been given when you started here. Tonight’s shift would be long, and you only hoped it would be quiet.

  


\--

  


The hours passed slowly, the first half of your shift going as well as it could in a place like this - you tended the bar and waited on tables and took your break outside in the alley, huddled beneath the awning to avoid the rain. You thought about the umbrella boy - you should really learn his name - thought about how lovely he looked when he was on his knees rubbing Ms. Mooney’s feet, how pretty he’d be on his knees in front of you. You wondered if he even noticed you, or if he was so caught up in pleasing Ms. Mooney that he couldn’t see anything but her. 

  


With a soft sigh, you stepped back inside.

  
  


The second half of your shift was not quite as simple.

  


A large man sauntered up the bar as you polished a handful of freshly washed glasses, an unreadable expression on his face. In keeping with your duties, you smiled and politely asked if you could get him anything. His face split into a grin as he answered.

  


“How ‘bout your number, babe?” He leaned forward, his breath stank of liquor as it blew over your face, and the hair on the back of your neck stood up.

  


“I’m sorry sir, but I have to refuse.” You replied, a polite smile still firmly glued to your lips. It was inappropriate to see your customers and you were sure you would be fired for it - besides, something about this guy made you feel uneasy.

  


“Come on.” His arm came up quickly, his hand circling your arm tightly and pulling you towards him, almost dragging you across the bar. “I’ll show ya a good time.”

  


You opened your mouth to refuse again but you were cut off by the imposing figure of Ms. Mooney’s right-hand man - Butch - settling in beside your would-be assailant. He smiled reassuringly at you as he spoke.

  


“Are we gonna have a problem?” He turned his gaze to the other man, his smile unchanging but somehow becoming colder.

  


“Mind your business.” Came the gruff reply, the grip on your arm tightening enough to be painful. At the sight of your face twisting in discomfort, Butch clapped a hand down onto the man’s shoulder and leaned in, murmuring something into his ear all while that same smile stayed on his lips.

  


Immediately, the man let go, scowling at the both of you as he grumbled and shuffled away from the bar. You rubbed your arm gently, sure that you’d have bruises tomorrow.

  


“All good?” Butch turned back to you, less smiles and more concern etched across his features now. You swallowed and nodded, slightly shaken but confident in the knowledge that Ms. Mooney does not accept such behaviour in her club. “Great.” Butch slapped the top of the bar and pushed away from it, weaving through tables in the direction the man had gone in.

  


For the rest of your shift, you kept your eyes out for him, spotting him lurking around now and then and catching him looking at you more than once. It was ironic, you thought, as you continued to sneak glances at that cute little umbrella boy.

  


Your shift ended with the closing of the club and as always, you stuck around for a little while after to help clean up. You didn’t mind the extra work and it always helped you wind down after a long night. Finishing up with wiping down the bar and making sure all the booze bottles were organized nice and neatly, you sighed softly and began to make your way to the staff room. The man from earlier was almost entirely gone from your mind but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little concerned about running into him outside of work.

  


Before you could open the door to the staff room, you heard your name called from behind you. You turned and were greeted by your boss, standing with her head held high and dressed in the most beautiful gown in a startling shade of crimson. The umbrella boy was behind her, obediently awaiting the chance to fulfill her wishes.

  


“Ms. Mooney?” You asked, head cocked and a pleasant smile on your face. You tried your best not to stare at the boy.

  


She smiled warmly and prowled closer to you, her hands held out so she could capture your face between them.

  


“My dear, you have been doing such a _wonderful_ job. I’m proud of you.” She beamed, her eyes boring holes into you. “Keep this up and I might raise your pay.” She winked, pearly white teeth flashing as she spoke, her hands pulling away from your face gently.

  


You replied with a slightly breathless “Thank you, Ms. Mooney.” and ducked your head in a subconscious show of respect. Being in her presence was so intense - like being eye to eye with a predator.

  


“I hope all that nasty business earlier didn’t bother you, hm?” She asked pointedly, one delicately arched eyebrow raised. She didn’t wait for an answer. “Either way I’d hate to leave such a lovely employee in a potentially unsavoury situation - I’ll call a cab to take you home.”

  


You spluttered for a moment, but you knew better than to argue, opting instead to repeat yourself, another “Thank you.” leaving your lips as she gestured to one of her many men, who immediately pulled out a phone and began dialing.

  


“I’ll have it pick you up outside - Oswald, keep them dry, would you?” She placed her hand on the umbrella boy’s - _Oswald’s_ \- shoulder and nudged him towards you. His face twisted in a scowl for half a second before melting into complacency.

  


“Of course, Ms. Mooney.” He smiled at her as she turned gracefully on her heel and moved away into the back of the club.

  


Your breath caught in your throat as you smiled pleasantly at him, your stomach feeling fluttery from being so close to him suddenly. This was nothing if not an excellent opportunity to introduce yourself, and so you began.

  


“Nice to meet you, my name is-”

  


“I know what your name is.” Oswald snapped, interrupting you with enough quiet venom to almost take you aback. The fluttering in your stomach only increased at the knowledge of how much spite was wrapped up in this pretty package before you.

  


Rather than reply, you smiled and turned, finally entering the staff room and collecting your things. Oswald was gone when you came back and after a brief moment of disappointment, you found him waiting outside in the rain, umbrella open and held high.

  


Quickly you dashed from the door to beneath the umbrella, relishing the grumble from the boy beside you. He was shorter than you - of course, you’d already been able to tell as much but now that you were side by side it was so much clearer, you had a good few inches on him and this knowledge immediately rocketed your thoughts towards ways you could take advantage of that, how easy it would be for you to press yourself against him and-

  


You cut that thought off, refusing to daydream about him when he was standing _right here_ , next to you. With a short intake of breath, you turned your head to look at him properly, the rain pattering against the umbrella almost soothing as you admired the gorgeous curve of his nose, the inky darkness of his hair, the pretty little downturn to those pouty lips.

  


He must have noticed your staring because he turned and met your eyes and you could have sworn your heart skipped a beat when his eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to pour every ounce of rage his delicate form contained into his gaze. Involuntarily you smiled, stomach flip-flopping at the way he looked from this angle, face tilted up to look at you.

  


“Well?” He sounded so impatient, it was _adorable_.

  


You debated on what to say to him briefly - you’d thought about the things you’d say _so much_ but no amount of imagined conversations could prepare you for this. He was so much prettier up close, even in the low light from the nearby street lamps and neon signs, you could tell he had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose and his eyelashes were so _long_ , dark and soft. _God_ you wanted to touch him, wanted to run your fingers across his jawline and press kisses to his eyelids - pull him close against you and whisper sweet things into his ear.

  


“Sorry.” Is what you eventually settled on, your mind so full of the things you could say that you were having a hard time saying any of them. He whipped his head back around, every inch of him bristling like an angry cat and it only made your heart beat faster. What a strange little thing he was.

  


You were shaken from your thoughts by the arrival of a car, the driver of which rolled down his window and called your name. You took one last look at the bundle of malice beside you and stepped forward, _extremely_ pleased to note that he moved the umbrella to keep you from being rained on. You opened the door and ducked into the car, opening your mouth to rattle off your address before being told the driver already knew, and he’d been paid well to get you home safe.

  


Pulling the door closed, you smiled and lifted your hand in a short wave towards Oswald as the car pulled away, your insides still feeling all stirred up and fuzzy from being so close to him. He outright refused to even look at you, his diminutive form quickly vanishing from sight as the cab turned a corner. You settled comfortably into the seat and sighed, arms wrapped around yourself in a makeshift hug.

  


You were in _deep_.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the night you properly met him, and Oswald had almost made it a point to flat out ignore you ever since.

Where before he was simply unaware of you, his attention so thoroughly captured by his mistress, now he was actively avoiding you. Throughout your shifts, you would often glance up to sneak a peek at him, or just catch sight of him out of the corner of your eye, and every time you could practically _feel_ him ignoring you. He radiated annoyance constantly, and you might have been a little upset were you not so amused. He reminded you of a feral animal, fur bristling and eyes narrowed even as you cooed and shushed, offering nothing but kindness. It really was adorable, and once or twice you caught yourself holding back a giggle as he adamantly r _efused_ to acknowledge you. You hadn’t had a chance to speak to him since but you were pretty sure he would have ignored you even if you’d tried.

Somehow, that didn’t bother you. You liked the challenge, you supposed. Knowing you’d have to put in the work to get him to like you was something that kept you excited, butterflies soaring in your stomach as you imagined what it would be like, that first moment where he would look at you with the slightest amount of affection, perhaps offer a smile.

You spent a _lot_ of time thinking about that.

It was during one such daydreaming session when you were surprised by Butch popping into your field of vision again. You’d spoken a handful of times since he rescued you from that creep, and you found you quite liked him. He was a kind soul under all that muscle.

“Hey, what’re you doin’ after your shift?” He asked as he settled against the bar, barely giving you time to smile at him in greeting.

“Uh-” You fumbled, confused. You doubted this was his way of asking you on a date, but for a moment you were taken aback. “Nothing, why?”

“Great, Fish wants to talk to you before you leave.” A friendly, reassuring smile spread across his face and he pushed away, vanishing as quickly as he appeared.

You paused for a moment, still confused, before getting back to work. All thoughts of Oswald were banished for the time being as you wracked your brain for clues on what she could want. You hadn’t done anything wrong, surely you weren’t getting fired? Fear curled in your stomach at the idea of upsetting her - you’d heard what happens to people that piss her off, seen the bloodstains in the alleyways behind the club.

You hoped it was nothing bad.

\---

The last few hours of your shift were smooth and easy, the only issue being the anxiety that had been building in your head. You told yourself over and over again that it was probably nothing, there was no reason to worry, but you couldn’t help but fret over it.

Regardless, when your shift was up and you’d finished cleaning up the bar and changing out of your uniform, you made your way to her office.

Two men, similar in build to Butch but without the friendly aura, stood either side of the door as you knocked, your heart in your throat. You willed your breathing to stay even and calm and waited patiently for an answer.

“Come in.” Came the sultry voice of your boss, and you did as you were told.

The room beyond the door was decorated similarly to the rest of the club, dark woods, and deep reds with the occasional sparkle of something golden. Ms. Mooney sat behind a desk, paperwork piled neatly before her, and a glass of something dark in her hand. Somewhere in the back of your head, you noted that Oswald wasn’t here, and the few parts of you not focused entirely on your boss cried out in disappointment. Her mouth quirked in a slight smile as you entered and she gestured gracefully to a seat across from her, placing her glass onto the desk delicately.

“There you are - please, sit.” She adjusted her own seating position as you settled into the plush chair, her fingers steepling together as she looked you over, something critical in her eyes.

“You wanted to see me?” You asked softly, smiling in a way you hoped was friendly enough for her to be kind to you.

There was a short pause where she just _stared_ at you, eyes narrowed just enough to be noticeable before she spoke.

“I know you’re relatively new here, but you work hard and you mind your business. I like that.” She began, still watching you intently. “Are you a Gotham native?”

“Yes, Ms. Mooney.” You answered obediently, the praise sending relief throughout your stressed brain immediately. Your shoulders relaxed from the tense position they’d been in for the last few hours and you settled a little more comfortably into the chair.

“So, one would presume that you know the city quite well, yes?” She asked, leaning back against her own chair as her fingers finally separated and she reached for her glass again, taking a sip as you nodded in agreement. “Then you know how difficult it is to find people to trust in Gotham.”

Slowly, she set her glass back down and stood up, beginning to pace around the desk towards you. The relief you’d felt a moment before almost vanished as you struggled not to cower beneath her gaze.

“Can I trust you?” She asked, precision placed upon every syllable as she finally came to a stop behind you, her hands resting gently on your shoulders.

“Of course-”

“We’ll see.” She gave your shoulders a squeeze before moving away entirely, returning a moment later and circling back to her chair.

You opened your mouth to ask how you could prove it, but before you could say anything she was placing a business card before you, an address and phone number the only thing printed on the little white rectangle.

“Go to this address tomorrow, tell them I sent you, and bring what you are given to the club before we open. I’ll have Oswald meet you here to collect it.” She said, leaning back into her chair and picking up her glass once again.

You blinked down at the card for a second before picking it up and tucking it safely away into a pocket, nodding in understanding.

“Good.” Her lips curled into a pleased smile and she gestured to the door behind you with her free hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Ms. Mooney.” You breathed, standing and leaving the room as fast as you could without being weird.

It wasn’t until you were back in the staff room that you could breathe properly again, almost doubling over as you tried to recover from the emotional rollercoaster that was interacting with your boss. You’d never been particularly nervous around people you’d worked for in the past, but then again you’d also never worked for someone with so much power. You’d been so caught up in the experience of being in the lion’s den that you hadn’t had time to react to the fact you’d be meeting with Oswald again.

As you finally managed to relax and slung your bag over your shoulder, you felt your heart skip a beat as you thought about the next day. All you had to do was pick something up and then you’d be face to face with that adorable little thing again. You wondered if you should wear something nice, make an effort with your appearance so he could see you in something other than your uniform or your coat.

As you left the club and walked home, the rising sun barely lighting the streets through the heavy cloud cover, you thought more about what Ms. Mooney had said while you were in her office. Part of you hoped she would let you be after this one errand, as you were concerned about getting involved with the shadier side of Gotham, but the rest of you was excited. Earning her trust could be the first step towards making something of yourself in this city, not to mention you’d likely get to spend a _lot_ more time with Oswald

You smiled brightly as you made your way home, your head full of thoughts of things to come.

\---

You woke around Noon, as you often did now that you worked nights. You’d been worried about not being able to fall asleep, but you were out the moment your head hit the pillow. Yawning, you stretched and pulled yourself out of bed, making a quick breakfast and showering.

You’d spent a little time last night thinking about what to wear today but you’d settled on dressing as you always would, to avoid fretting over your appearance like a teenager on a date. It was ridiculous, honestly, how easily the idea of seeing Oswald had you behaving like a lovesick idiot, but you didn’t resent it. It was fun, having someone you looked forward to seeing. Even if the feeling didn’t seem to be mutual. Yet.

After throwing some clothes on, you spent a few hours cleaning your apartment, taking care of your own errands, and daydreaming about Oswald before you decided to try finding the place. You punched the address into your phone and were pleased to find that it wasn’t terribly far away - you’d be able to walk there.

Phone clutched in your hand and bag on your shoulder, you left your apartment and set off to collect whatever it was that needed collecting.

\---

The street you’d been directed to was dingy and dark, though you supposed that was average for Gotham. A few buildings sat clustered so closely together that you had a little trouble finding the right one, a tiny building squeezed in between a few others, the windows dark and the door locked.

You stood on the doorstep a moment, glancing up and down the street before knocking.

A few moments later, the door was cracked open just enough for you to see a single, brown eye peering out at you.

“Yes?” Came a gruff voice, and you cleared your throat before answering.

“Fish Mooney sent me?” You didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but a little piece of you was worried you may have gotten the wrong street and that you were bothering someone entirely unrelated to your task. That piece of you was silenced when the person behind the door hummed in recognition, the door closing for a moment before opening again, this time fully.

The interior of the building, at least what you could see of it, was much less grungy than the exterior. The person was dressed well, and they handed you a plain box with a nod before the door was closed again, leaving you slightly bewildered on the doorstep.

The box wasn’t particularly big or heavy, and you resisted the urge to shake it or do anything else to snoop. Whatever was inside was none of your business, and you intended to keep it that way.

Stowing it carefully into your bag, you checked the time. The club usually opened at 8 PM, and it was only 5 PM now. You _had_ been asked to arrive at the club before it opened, so you supposed there was no harm in going now, it wasn’t much further to walk from here than from your apartment and you’d rather be too early than too late.

Plus, you were really eager to see Oswald.

With a short, quiet sigh, you started down the street in the direction of the club, the route looking much different in the daylight. You wondered if the same might be said about Oswald, if the weak sunlight that filtered through the clouds would make him any prettier, though you were sure it was impossible to be any prettier than he already was.

You spent the thirty-ish minutes of walking thinking about him, your heart fluttering periodically. By the time you reached the doors to the club you were smiling, your cheeks warm and slightly pink.

For a second you worried the doors may be locked, but when you pushed them they opened for you, the interior of the club revealed to be quiet and empty aside from Oswald sitting at a table, impatiently tapping his fingers on the wood.

You took a moment to gather yourself before clearing your throat and approaching him, smiling when his gaze flicked up to settle on you. He scowled, rolling his eyes as he gestured vaguely towards your bag.

“Do you have it?” He asked, sounding deeply bored. You almost laughed.

“Nice to see you too.” You responded, still smiling as you fished the box out of your bag and placed it gently in front of him. “Here, is that all?”

Oswald sighed, but accepted the package, bringing it close to himself and keeping his hands on it, almost protectively. Immediately he turned his eyes away from you, looking somewhere off to the side instead.

“Yes. You may go now.”

You’d expected this kind of attitude and were hardly bothered by it, but you were determined to at least talk to him a _little_ bit this time.

“I have nowhere to be.” You slid into the seat across from him, placing your bag on the floor beside you. “Might as well wait for my shift, hm?”

Oswald tensed, the muscles in his jaw twitching briefly. You thought he might ignore you again but instead, he turned to look back at you, those Emerald eyes holding enough fury to burn down a building.

“I suppose so.” He smiled the _fakest_ smile you’d ever seen, all sarcasm and scorn tied up in a pretty little package.

You smiled warmly in response, settling your elbows on the table so you could prop your head up in your hands. He kept his eyes on you and you could feel yourself flushing under his gaze, so you kept talking.

“Do you always dress so well?” You asked, and Oswald seemed a little caught off guard, his expression falling into something close to shock. “I mean, I never see you in anything other than a suit. Don’t get me wrong - they’re great - I was just curious if I might ever catch you wearing something else.”

You’d been talking for barely thirty seconds and you were already this close to outright flirting with him, you really were hopeless.

“ _No_. You will not _catch me_ in something else.” It took him a second to respond, and those high cheekbones of his were a little pinker than they’d been a moment earlier, something you noted with glee.

“That’s okay.” You hummed. “You look good like this.”

Oswald _spluttered_ , his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words to stab you with. It was so cute, you could have leaned across that table and kissed him right there if you didn’t mind having your throat slit.

The blush on his cheeks had only deepened, and after a moment of him being unable to speak, he seemed to give up entirely, choosing instead to stand up abruptly, taking the package with him. He walked away as quickly as he could and you suppressed the urge to giggle, choosing instead to call out a soft, “See you!”. You’d hoped to have more time with him, but watching him blush and squirm from something as simple as a compliment was more than enough for you. You’d be tucking that thought away for later.

You heard the door to the club open and slam shut, the man obviously having left the building. Smiling to yourself, you dug your phone out of your pocket and decided to fuck around on the internet for a while until your other coworkers started to trickle in, at which point you helped get the club ready to open. You didn’t see Oswald again at all during your shift, but that was okay.

You’d have plenty of opportunities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do proofread, but I'm hardly a professional so if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know so I can correct them!!
> 
> Also! I made a Tumblr account for the writing I'll be posting here! Feel free to hit me up over at blood-web.tumblr.com if you have ideas or questions, or just want to chat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more interaction!

Your boss had been pleased with your ability to follow instructions. So pleased, in fact, that she had given you another task when you met her at the end of your shift, as well as a small bonus payment. Your next task was another collection, and it went just as smoothly as the previous one. The only downside was that Oswald wasn’t there to receive it this time, rather it was Butch who you handed the item off to. He was nice, he had kind eyes, and you still felt thankful towards him for deterring that customer from harassing you.

He wasn’t Oswald, though.

You completed task after task, collecting packages, delivering things, listening in on the conversations of important customers, passing notes to people along with their drinks, whatever Ms. Mooney asked of you, you did. All the while, the umbrella boy continued to avoid you.

It was quite sweet, really. The way you would catch him in the corner of your eye, his own emerald irises locked firmly on your form, but when you would turn to meet his gaze and offer a smile he’d whip his head around so fast you could almost hear the vertebrae snap. He could scowl and pretend all he liked, but you knew he was curious. You knew your chat had left him flustered. Even if the blush hadn’t been a dead giveaway, the sneaky little peeks were enough for you to feel fairly confident in your ability to have him wrapped around your finger before long.

With all the extra work you’d been doing you’d managed to save up much more money this month than usual, and you were planning on asking him to lunch, or something. Somewhere nice, somewhere that he wouldn’t sneer too hard at. (Although, you _really_ did like his sneer. Maybe you’d take him to a McDonald’s just to see the look on his face.) 

You were going over your plans in your head at the end of your shift, trying to decide when and where to ask him, when once again you found yourself being approached by Butch and told your boss wanted to see you. You’d grown used to this now and you were much less afraid and anxious than you had been the first time, but you were still wary as you made your way to her door and knocked politely, entering only when you heard her invite you in.

“There you are, darling.” She smiled sweetly, manicured hands spread wide in a welcoming gesture as you crossed the room and sat in the chair across from her, like always. “I have something different for you, this time.”

“Of course, what do you need?” You asked, polite but curious.

Ms. Mooney stared at you for a long moment, the dazzling hue of her eyes almost blinding despite the low light, before she spoke again.

“I need you to keep an eye on someone for me.” Her words were slow and precise as she leaned forward, elbows resting on the polished surface of her desk. “And I need you to tell me _everything_. Whatever you find, you tell me. Big or small. Do you think you can do that?”

“Absolutely.” You swallowed, your tongue darting across your lips in a display of nerves. “Who-”

“My umbrella boy.” She cut you off, still speaking slowly, still staring you down as she produced a small slip of paper and slid it across the desk towards you. There were a few addresses on the piece of paper, as well as dates, times, names, all of them labeled. “I have a feeling he may be up to no good.”

Numbly, you nodded, finding yourself unable to form words while you tried to process the fact that you were being asked to spy on the object of your affections.

“You see or hear anything that I wouldn’t like, you tell me immediately.” She continued, now leaning back in her chair and sighing. “Can I trust you to do that?”

Again you nodded, but this time you had the strength to breathe out a quiet _“Of course,”_.

Her lips curled into a pleasant smile and she gestured vaguely at the door. “Don’t disappoint me.”

You took that as a farewell and stood, smiling politely as you exited through the door and made your way back to the staff room, where you promptly freaked the fuck out.

That was a lot to take in. Initially, you’d been excited at the idea of tailing someone, keeping tabs on where they went, who they spoke with, what they did all day. It seemed thrilling, your first _real_ foray into the underworld of Gotham.

Then she had said his name.

You weren’t… opposed to this. You were just concerned. The idea of having a real excuse to be around him more often was wonderful, but you were worried you might find something damning. If you reported it back to Ms. Mooney, there was a chance Oswald may be murdered, depending on the severity, and you didn’t want to have a hand in that. You couldn’t delude yourself into believing he was the innocent, obedient little thing he pretended to be around your boss. You could see the venom in his veins. There would likely be _something_. You could always lie, pretend you hadn’t seen anything particularly off-kilter, but you doubted you were the only person Ms. Mooney had on this. She wasn’t stupid, she wouldn’t place all her bets on the newbie.

It didn’t matter, you supposed. You’d already accepted. If nothing else, at least your plan to take him on a date would prove useful.

\--

Your next shift was the following night, and as usual, you spent a significant chunk of it gazing at Oswald. He really was the prettiest little thing, you would have had to fight to keep a smile off your face if you weren’t being constantly reminded of your job.

Ms. Mooney had been moving about the club all evening, Oswald always at her heels. Every time you looked towards him, you would remember that you were supposed to snitch on him. You’d gone back and forth on whether or not to go back to Ms. Mooney and tell her you couldn’t do it, but you honestly didn’t think you had the courage. She’d be terribly disappointed.

Regardless of your feelings on the matter, your primary goal for tonight was to ask the boy on a date. Even if he said no, you were pretty sure you’d heighten that curiosity of his enough that the next time you asked he’d agree. He hadn’t stopped sneaking glances at you and it made your stomach flip, butterflies flitting about your innards as the clubs patrons began to file out of the building, leaving only the staff behind.

You worked quickly and quietly, cleaning up the bar with your coworkers while keeping an eye on where Oswald went, only stepping away to change into your casual clothes when you were sure he wouldn’t vanish in the few minutes it would take you. You breathed a silent sigh of relief as you exited the staff room to find him lingering in a dark corner, exchanging hushed words with Butch. You gathered your wits and moved to join them, throwing a smile towards Butch as you approached.

“Hey, Butch.” You said cheerily, coming to a stop next to Oswald. You felt him bristle and continued before he could scamper off somewhere. “Mind if I borrow Oswald for a second?”

Butch gave you an odd look, but shrugged nonetheless and stepped away, giving the two of you some space. “Be my guest.”

You watched him go before turning to the little bundle of fury beside you, delighted to find him already glaring up at you.

“Oswald-” You began, but he was snapping at you before you could finish.

“ _What_ do you want?” He asked, shifting his posture so he was standing straighter, clearly trying to make himself appear taller but still being a good few inches smaller than you. You didn’t suppress your smile this time, a toothy grin breaking out across your face as you basked in the wrath being thrown your way.

“It really is precious when you talk like that, Oz.” You murmured, ignoring the indignant expression on his face and continuing. “I wanted to ask if you would be interested in getting lunch with me sometime? You can choose the place, you seem picky.”

Oswald gaped at you for a moment, confusion as clear on his face as the blush that was starting to spread across his cheekbones, before he scoffed.

“Are you asking me on a _date_?” His brows darted upwards, his voice stuck somewhere between shock and scorn.

“Would you like it to be a date?” You asked sweetly, cocking your head at his tone.

Again, he just stared. For a second you feared you may have broken him.

“ _No_ , I would-”

“Are you sure?” You interrupted his refusal, smiling to yourself at the way he stopped talking immediately. “Would you think on it a little?”

You didn’t wait for an answer. Reaching up, you tucked a scrap of paper with your phone number on it into the pocket of his suit jacket, his eyes darted down to your hands for only a second before they were back on your face. He didn’t object, nor did he try to bat your hand away, and for that you were grateful. You liked knowing you were right.

“Let me know your answer soon, okay?” You gave him another small smile and took a step back from him. Part of you was screaming to lift your hand again and rake it through the disco vampire mess that was his hair. “See you tomorrow.”

With that, you were gone, already across the club and out the door before he even had the chance to protest. You were proud of yourself for keeping cool, it was always so difficult to stay calm around him, you wanted so badly to scoop him up and plant a smooch right on that pointed nose of his. His reactions were nothing short of what you expected and you felt warm inside knowing you were able to quiet him so easily. The boy was such a bottom, you could almost taste it.

Amidst the euphoria of flirting with him, you’d almost forgotten that you were supposed to be spying on him. So caught up in your daydreams you were, you almost missed the street you had been heading towards and you had to shake yourself as you turned the corner, pushing all non-business thoughts out of your head. You’d made sure to map the route to Oswald’s street a handful of times in your head so you knew which way to go on your way home, you wanted to get a look at his building and the surrounding area so you could figure out places to keep an eye out from. You hoped you wouldn’t need to do such a thing though, if he accepted your offer then you’d be able to keep him in your sights without resorting to straight-up stalking him. As much as you knew your crush on him was a little obsessive, you really didn’t want to be  _ that _ creepy.

The street was about as nasty as any street in Gotham, all grey and dusty. The cracks in the sidewalk were almost big enough for you to get your foot caught in. The building itself wasn’t much better. You’d decided not to go inside, that would be too much too soon, you thought. Plus, you’d learned from the piece of paper that Fish gave you that Oswald didn’t live alone. Even though you knew he was still back at the club, you couldn’t be sure that his mother wasn’t home. It wasn’t worth the risk of getting caught so early. No, you would wait for that.

You walked the street a little slower than your usual pace, taking note of the handful of corner stores dotted around and the various alleyways you could utilize. There were plenty of places you could hide in if necessary, and you made a mental map of every one as you reached the end of the street and began the walk home. His building wasn’t terribly far from yours, but it was still out of the way enough that your journey home was taking an extra ten minutes. That didn’t bother you much, you always liked the walk home. Despite how grim and dangerous Gotham could be, there was an odd sort of beauty in it that you adored.

Just like Oswald, you thought, as you continued your way home.

\--

Oswald didn’t contact you that evening. You were a little disappointed, but you held out hope that he was still just thinking about it. You arrived to work the next day in a good mood, and though you didn’t see him until halfway through your shift, you were still excited to catch sight of him. Again, he played the same game of looking away whenever you would catch him staring. Again, you would smile and preen under the attention, elated at the knowledge that he was still thinking about you. You caught his eyes for the briefest of moments as you stepped away to take your break and you smiled at him, something encouraging and friendly. You didn’t notice him slip away from Ms. Mooney and follow you until he was beside you in the alley, the smell of rain heavy in the air but the clouds still holding strong.

“Oswald?” Your eyebrows jumped upwards in surprise and your heart thumped in your chest. “Have you thought about it?”

He didn’t speak at first, just shuffled awkwardly on his feet as those beautiful green eyes of his searched your face. You took the time to let your mind wander, to allow yourself to imagine pressing yourself against him right then, pushing him against the wall as you ducked your head to kiss those pink, pouty lips. You felt yourself blush as you pictured his mouth all kiss-swollen, lips bruised and glistening as you slid your hands underneath his suit jacket and into his shirt-

“Yes.” His voice cut through your daydream and you startled, mentally admonishing yourself for getting so carried away.

“Yes?” You questioned, encouraging him.

“Yes, I would like to get lunch with you. And yes, I will choose the place. _Not_ because I am _picky_.” He spat out the last word like it tasted awful. “But because you owe me that for even asking.”

You couldn’t help it, you laughed. What a brat.

“Of course. I’m paying, so don’t worry about that.” You flashed your teeth in a smile, your heart beating a mile a minute.

“ _Obviously_.” He rolled his eyes and backed away. “I’ll text you the time and place.”

You said nothing, just nodded and smiled and watched as he scowled at you for a second longer before slipping back inside the building and disappearing from your sight. You waited a moment to make sure he was really gone, and then your face was in your hands, a scarlet blush coating your cheeks as you breathed through the joy. You had managed to get the prettiest boy in Gotham to agree to a date with you. 

You felt like you could fight God.

You finished your break quickly and stepped back inside, eager to get your shift over with so you could go home and prepare yourself. You had a feeling Oswald would do his best to make you wait until the last minute in an attempt to keep himself in control, but you were determined to show him that you could keep up with his shit. Plus, you needed to get a basic idea of things to look out for while talking with him in private. You could hardly help Ms. Mooney by telling her how lovely Oswald looked or how cute it was when he spat insults at you. She was going to want something concrete soon, and you were desperate to make sure you provided her with at least _something_.

Once again, Oswald was absent for the rest of your shift, and once again you were fine with that. You’d be seeing him soon, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I didn't mean for there to be so much plot but here we are. I hope you guys like it! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Hit me up on my [tumblr](https://blood-web.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen! Wow!
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the kind comments, it means a lot to know people actually like this <3

You’d been right.

You didn’t hear a word from Oswald until your next day off. You were lounging on your couch, ‘watching’ reruns of some old soap opera when the chime of your phone going off startled you. Your heart raced as you reached for it, trying your hardest not to get too excited in case it was nothing. You almost wanted to peek at the screen from between your fingers, unsure if you could look directly without your heart giving out entirely.

The message was from an unknown number and held the name of a restaurant and a time, about an hour from now. It was signed with “~O” and you had to hold back a squeal. What a _dork_.

After a short adventure in googling the place, you threw on an appropriate outfit, checked your appearance in the mirror, and called a cab, keen to see if he would even show up.

You hoped he would.

You’d spent almost every second since your last meeting thinking about him. Replaying the conversation in your head, trying to figure out if he might have been joking. The nervous look in his eyes and the way he gazed up at you, fear and awe on that pretty face of his made you certain he wasn’t just humouring you, but you still wanted to find out for sure.

The drive wasn’t awfully long and you arrived with about fifteen minutes to spare, tossing a smile and a _‘thank you’_ over your shoulder as you exited the cab and stepped out onto the street. Heavy rain clouds had gathered during your journey and you kicked yourself for not bringing an umbrella, or at least a more waterproof coat than the one you wore. The weak sunlight that spilled through the gloom was still bright enough to sting your eyes a little as you peered up at the building. The outside reflected what you’d read about it online, fancy enough that it wasn’t somewhere you’d usually go, but not too fancy. The few people you could see coming and going were dressed in a similar fashion to yourself and you breathed a silent sigh of relief. You weren’t used to this. You were glad you wouldn’t seem too much like a fish out of water.

It took all your self-control not to skip right up to the door but you managed it. Walking with confident strides and your head held high, placing yourself in the role of someone who often went to lunch at a place like this. You hadn’t been terribly nervous before, but as the doors opened and you were welcomed into the beautifully decorated restaurant, the slightest bit of tension collected in your shoulders.

You stepped up with a smile, intent on grabbing a table, but before you could open your mouth to greet the hostess a glimpse of dark hair against pale skin flashed in the corner of your eye. Your heart did one of those now-familiar little flips as you turned and realized he was waiting for you. Had _been_ waiting for you.

Oh, how cute.

You indicated to the hostess that you were meeting someone and set about weaving through the tables, dodging waiters as you went. Oswald was tucked into a corner, the table small and relatively private in its placement. One arm was crossed over his chest, his other hand raised to allow him to chew on the ends of his fingers. He looked much more nervous than you felt.

“I didn’t expect you to be here before me.” You spoke softly as you reached the table, sliding into the seat across from him fluidly. You had to hold back a laugh as the boy jumped, eyes snapping up from where they’d been gazing unfocused at the dark wood of the tabletop. “I almost didn’t think you’d be here at all.”

You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, folding both hands into his lap and regarding you with a wary eye. Even with the uneasy crease between his eyebrows, he was absolutely stunning. Any nerves you felt were banished as you settled more comfortably into your chair, very aware that he was _much_ more afraid of you than you were of him.

“I considered it.” He said quietly.

“Standing me up?” You raised an eyebrow, smiling as he nodded. “Why didn’t you?”

He paused, uncertainty flickering over his face before he simply shrugged.

“Well.” Your smile widened and you leaned forward. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

You could have sworn you saw the corner of his mouth quirk upwards just the tiniest bit, but rather than embarrass him so early into the event you elected to pretend not to notice, instead taking a moment to admire his outfit.

He was dressed as he always seemed to be, a smart black suit and a crisp white shirt, though the lapels of his jacket and the details on his waistcoat were a deep plum. The colour suited him, you thought. Brought out his eyes.

“Are you hungry?” You asked, drawing your attention away and flipping open a menu. You tried your hardest not to balk at the prices. Again, the only response you got was a nod as he did the same.

The two of you placed your orders, with Oswald snappily requesting an expensive bottle of wine with a sly little smirk. Though your pockets were sure to ache following this, you were already having fun just watching him trying to be as difficult as possible. 

He seemed determined not to look directly at you, appearing entirely too focused on a painting hanging on the wall, or the spotless cutlery that lay upon the table. Every now and then his eyes would wander around the room, but they would never settle on you. He still seemed very jittery, but he was visibly relaxing more and more as the minutes passed.

“Do you do this often?” You asked suddenly. You felt you knew the answer.

“Do I do _what_ often?”

“ _This_.” You gestured between yourselves.

“Do I often accept lunch invitations from strangers?” He pursed his lips, expression one of mock-thought. “ _No._ ”

“We aren’t really _strangers_ , Oswald.” Part of you was mildly upset with his snappiness, but the other part was overjoyed. If this was rare for him, that meant he was granting you a great privilege. You felt special. “And I would like to be more than just acquaintances.”

He visibly stiffened at the admission, staring intently at the table as the slightest tinge of colour rose to his cheekbones. 

“But,” You continued. “If you’re not interested, just say the word.”

You’d be very disappointed, and you doubted you’d ever be able to stop gazing at him the way you always did but if he didn’t want any part of this, you would respect that.

As much as you could, given you were supposed to keep tabs on him.

He said nothing. You could see him chewing on his cheek, his hands twisting together in his lap.

“So.” You shifted in your seat as the waiter returned with the wine, pouring the both of you a glass. “How long have you worked for Ms. Mooney?”

“A while.” He sighed, almost sounding relieved as he gripped his glass and immediately began sipping. The way his lips wrapped around the crystalline rim made you feel warm.

“She seems fond of you.”

“I suppose.” Something crossed his face, not entirely readable but definitely not positive. Curious, you pushed further, unable to resist the urge to pick at that thread.

“You must like her quite a bit too, since you’re practically attached to her hip whenever she’s around.”

He set his glass down so sharply you were surprised the brittle material didn’t shatter. His whole aura had turned sour and he slumped slightly in his chair, the smile he forced onto his face almost painful in how fake it was.

“I have a _great_ deal of respect for Ms. Mooney.” The tone of his voice dripped with artificial sweetness. You could see his fingers flexing around the stem of the glass.

You made a soft noise of understanding, your thoughts racing a mile a minute as you tried to find a new topic to jump to. You shouldn’t have pushed, it was apparently a rather touchy subject.

Ms. Mooney would want to know.

You took a sip of your own wine and cleared your throat, smiling before you spoke again.

“Did you grow up here?”

“Yes.” A pause, then he continued. “Did you?”

It may have been a simple question, nothing more than small talk, but it made you smile wider all the same.

“Yeah. Not too far from here, actually.” You took another sip and relaxed a little, this was a much more comfortable subject. “Gotham has its flaws, but it’s home.”

Once again, you were sure you saw the ghost of a smile cross his lips for a moment, the bitter tinge to his expression melting away. He went quiet again, but you’d assumed you’d be carrying the conversation for most of the date so it didn’t bother you too much.

“Weird that we never met before.” You hadn’t a single memory of a raven-haired, pointy-nosed boy from your school. Perhaps you went to different ones.

“Maybe we did.” He shrugged, raising his glass to his lips again.

“No,” You shook your head, eyes narrowing in thought. “I would remember you.”

“I doubt that.” He chuckled mirthlessly, the faint pink on his cheeks seeming to darken.

“Are you kidding?” You laughed, incredulous. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since I first saw you. I would _definitely_ remember you.”

Oswald looked shocked. For the first time since you’d greeted him his eyes locked on yours, mild confusion and disbelief in their depths. He swallowed again, the soft, pink tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

The moment was shattered when a waitress arrived with your food.

The two of you ate mostly in silence, making occasional small talk as Oswald pushed his food around his plate like a fussy child. You were content just admiring him, watching the way he cut his food into little bite-sized pieces, the way he placed his fork in his mouth so delicately. His nervous energy seemed to dissipate the longer you looked, the periods of quiet between chatter getting steadily less tense. He almost seemed comfortable, after a while.

He talked about his mother, someone he clearly cared for deeply. You spoke of your own family. You discussed work, and aspirations. Oswald made it clear he intended to run a club of his own one day, but the tone of his voice made you suspect he had loftier ambitions than that. Occasionally you would make a joke and that same not-smile would flit across his lips for barely a second before he caught himself, and whenever you complimented him he would go quiet, shove a forkful of food into his mouth and act like he wasn’t blushing furiously.

Your heart skipped so many beats you were afraid it might stop altogether.

When your plates were (mostly) cleared, you’d had your fill of the wine, and the bill was handed to you, you leaned forward across the table and smiled at the man before you.

“Still hungry? How ‘bout dessert?” You were quite full yourself, but you were more than willing to spoil him if he wanted it.

He seemed to think for a moment, before shaking his head.

“I’d like to go home.” His tone was snappy, all the softness from moments before having left his voice.

“Is it far? I could walk you.” You offered a friendly smile as you pulled out your wallet, leaving the payment for the meal on the table. Of course, you knew his home wasn’t far from here. But you also knew better than to let that slip.

He opened his mouth and you were sure he was going to protest, but after a second he closed it again, looking away.

“Or I can call you a cab?” Maybe that was too much too soon, he was such a shy little thing. You might have been a little too forward.

“...You can walk me home.” He spoke so quietly you almost didn’t hear him, and he didn’t give you a chance to respond before he was standing and rushing off towards the door. A fond smile settled on your face. His stubbornness was still so endearing.

You caught up to him quickly, pulling your coat back onto your arms as you stepped out of the building, the cold air hitting you in the face. The breeze ruffled Oswald’s hair and it was almost painfully adorable, sharp black spikes sticking up in every direction. What did he put in it to make it so pointy?

“Which way?” You asked as you came to a stop beside him. Once again he didn’t answer, just turned and started walking in the direction of his home.

You rolled your eyes and followed.

The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes, which you didn’t mind. It was nice just being allowed in his presence without him scowling at you, if you were being honest. The quiet conversations you’d had over lunch were enough to fuel you for the next month, even if the vague sense of comfort you’d begun to feel radiating off of him had seemingly vanished as soon as you’d finished eating.

Occasionally your arm would brush against his and a hoard of butterflies would explode in your stomach. You could smell his cologne, something dark and musky with notes of vanilla, and maybe cherries? Whatever it was, you wanted to drown in it. Everything about this strange, awkward little man was so completely and utterly intoxicating to you. It occurred to you that you would probably do whatever he asked of you.

And wasn’t that a delicious thought?

Something cold hit the tip of your nose, shocking you out of your thoughts. By the time you realized it was water, it had started raining. A startled laugh escaped you as the heavens opened and you were caught in a sudden shower. You turned to look at Oswald and found him looking somewhere between absolutely incensed and horribly bored, the shoulders of his jacket turning darker as they were soaked.

The rain started to get heavier.

“Hey,” You reached toward him and curled your hand around his wrist, gentle enough for him to pull away if he wanted, and glanced around. There was a small alcove between two buildings not too far away, you could hide from the weather there until it calmed down, maybe call a cab if it didn’t let up.

You gave a small tug to his arm as you moved in that direction, and you were surprised to find he went willingly, not an ounce of resistance on his part. The alcove was small, but it would fit you both for a moment. You stepped inside and pulled him in after you, laughing as the downpour turned torrential.

“I knew those clouds looked too heavy.” You laughed, shivering as a stray droplet fell from your hair and rolled down the back of your neck.

Oswald just pouted, smoothing out his suit and inspecting the damage. His hair was now wet and wilted, plastered to his forehead. Tiny rivers ran down his face and he reached up to wipe them away, the resulting smear of water leaving his skin shiny.

He looked gorgeous.

You were suddenly very aware of how close to him you were. Oswald was almost pressed up against you, his wrist still caught in your grip. You didn’t want to let go.

A thought entered your head and you laughed lightly, the sound causing his eyes to narrow as he watched the rain.

“Where’s your umbrella, umbrella boy?” You smirked, feeling cheeky. He turned, his eyes snapping up to yours and you felt him move to pull his wrist away but he stopped, the half-formed scowl on his face falling as he swallowed.

From this close, you could see the way his eyes darted to your lips, then back up to your eyes and then away entirely. Another rose coloured blush was spreading across his rain-damp skin. You were struck with the urge to taste it.

You loosened your grip on his wrist and trailed your fingers down to his, taking hold of his hand gently. He didn’t pull away.

“Oswald,” You breathed and he looked back at you, his eyes wide. He was nervous again.

Slowly, you leaned in.

He didn’t move away.

Your lips brushed against his so softly that it tickled, the ghost of a kiss so sweet it could rot your teeth. You felt him gasp, a slight intake of air followed by a shaky breath as you pressed closer, his mouth resting snugly against your smile. His fingers twitched, his grip tightening as he squeezed your hand and leaned into you, pushing up against your mouth insistently.

It was all too much. Your heart was beating so fast you could hear it over the rain, a steady drumbeat so powerful it almost felt like it could topple you. The tip of your tongue slipped out of your mouth and skimmed across his lower lip and that seemed to be the tipping point, as he was pulling away fast enough to cause him to stumble against the wall.

He ripped his hand from your grasp and went back to refusing to look at you, his skin a bright scarlet all across his cheekbones and up to the tips of his ears. You were still reeling from the kiss, it had only lasted a few seconds at most but you felt like you’d run a marathon. You needed to catch your breath.

With your heart still thump-thumping away, you raised your hand and gently brushed the wet hair away from his eyes, your fingertips stroking down the side of his face gently. He looked so good like this, all flustered.

“You are _so_ beautiful.” You whispered softly and watched his eyes slide back towards you, wide enough you worried they might pop out of his skull. He drew his lower lip up between his teeth and you so desperately wanted to kiss him again, but instead, you settled for placing your thumb just beneath his mouth and gently tugging his lip free, brushing the tip of the digit across it before letting your hand fall back to your side.

The rain started to slow, the roar of rainfall quieting into a soft patter before stopping entirely. The shower lasted maybe all of five minutes, but much like the kiss, it felt a lot longer. You were loath to leave this moment, but the poor boy was starting to shake more and more from the cold with every second.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” You smiled warmly and ducked down again, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. The squeak you got in return made your heart soar.

The two of you left the alcove, both of you shivering from the damp and cold. You very gently touched your fingers to his again, and he didn’t pull away as you linked your hands together. You were overjoyed, and you hoped Oswald was happy too, under all that anxiety.

You walked quicker now, neither of you wanting to stay outside in the cold in wet clothes for longer than you needed to. His home was only a short distance further. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss the entire time. He’d _definitely_ kissed back, you would never be able to forget the way he pressed forward, almost forceful before he’d pulled away again.

Hopefully this meant you’d get to kiss him more.

You reached his building quickly, and he stopped at the foot of it, hand still joined with yours. He seemed hesitant as he looked up at the grey brickwork, his lower lip back between his teeth.

“Thank you for today, Oswald.” You squeezed his hand. “I’d love to do this again, if you'd like.”

He was quiet for a long moment before speaking.

“Perhaps.” It was almost a whisper, but you definitely caught it.

“Let me know when, okay? You have my number.” You leaned down again to kiss his cheek, the heat from his blush warming your lips. “I’ll see you at work.”

Letting go of his hand was _hard_. You wanted to hold it forever, but you pried yourself away from him nonetheless. He didn’t give you a response beyond another silent nod and you smiled, waving as you started off down the street.

You waited until you’d turned a corner to freak out.

Not only had your date gone fairly well, but he’d allowed you to _kiss_ him. He had _kissed back_. He _held your fucking hand all the way home_. Leaving him behind after that was painful, you wanted to hold him close and kiss him breathless, peel him out of those wet clothes and-

You took a breath.

He had your number and you had… whichever number he’d used to contact you with. He’d (sort of) agreed to go out with you again. This entire day had left you feeling euphoric.

There was a skip in your step the whole way home and you collapsed onto your couch the second you could. Your heart was still all aflutter, enough that you almost forgot you needed to write down everything he’d told you today.

You knew it was probably nothing Ms. Mooney didn’t already know, or at least suspect in the case of his reaction towards the mention of her, but you still felt guilty.

Maybe you still had time to back out. You’d have to ask after your next shift.

Once everything was written down, slipped into an envelope and tucked neatly into your bag, you set about pulling off your damp clothes and jumping in the shower. A quick spray of warm water was all you really needed, but you found yourself standing under it for close to an hour, going over that kiss again and again, reliving the way he’d leaned back into you, his sweet little mouth pushing against yours.

You couldn’t wait to kiss him again.

Once warm and dry, you checked your phone and found another message, this time from a different number.

_ Save this one. _

_~O_

You laughed openly, doing as you were told and saving the number under his name. You kind of hoped he would keep signing his initial at the end of every text. It was oddly charming.

With a soft sigh, you relaxed back onto your couch, deciding to spend the rest of the day basking in the leftover joy from your time with him.

You hoped you’d get more soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a little rushed to me but I wanted to get it out since it's been so long! Let me know your thoughts! I have a rough idea of where I'm going with this now.
> 
> I went back and changed some very minor things in the previous chapters, nothing you need to re-read for, mostly spelling and incorrect info fixes.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no solid plan, so leave any suggestions for things you'd like to do to Oswald in the comments and I'll try to work them in if I like them <3


End file.
